failfandomanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Acronyms Commonly Used On FFA
FFA (also f-fa and variants): Fail Fandom Anon, the anonmeme you've been looking at. Conversational identifiers *Nonny, nonnie, anon = the people posting comments on meme *AYRT = anon you replied to *AIRT = anon I'm replying to *A AIRT RT = anon whom the anon I'm replying to earlier replied to (usually the anon two comments up instead of one) *AVRT = anon velociraptor replied to *NAYRT = not the anon you replied to *SA = same anon (when you're adding to or correcting something in a comment you just submitted) *NA = new anon (not previously part of the discussion) *DA = different anon (possibly new to the subthread, may already be contributing to the discussion in a different subthread) *OP = original poster (person who started the thread) Other acronyms you may see *A/B/O = Alpha/Beta/Omegaverse fic or characters. See Dogfuck Rapeworld (or the Fanlore page) for details. *ASOIAF = see GoT *AFFN, AFF.net, variants = AdultFanFiction.net *AO3 = Archive of Our Own, fanfiction archive created/maintained by the OTW *AOS = 1. "Alternate Original Series" (Star Trek reboot movies). 2. TV series Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 3. Age of Sail (Horatio Hornblower, Aubrey/Maturin, etc.) *ATG = Any Two Guys, more rarely Any Two Girls. In reference to fic with generic characterization; the pairing could be "any two guys." Used in "Guess the ATG" game threads (beloved by nonnies for the creative name-swapping possibilities). *BNF = Big Name Fan *CBT = on FFA, equally likely to be earnestly used in discussions about therapy options (Cognitive Behavioral Therapy) or in discussions about kink (Cock and Ball Torture). *CTSC = comment(ing) to see comments. No longer a thing since the move to Dreamwidth. *DD = "Details, details!" A call for evasive/coy nonnies to spill the beans about whatever. *DW = Usually either Doctor Who or Dreamwidth; depends on context *DFRW = Dog Fuck Rape World *EFW = existential flame war, based on the LJ comm of the same name, which originated in the Usenet group alt.callahans. Enjoyed by some, reviled by others. *FMA = Full Metal Alchemist *FFN, FF.net, FF, variants = FanFiction.net *GoT = Game of Thrones, TV series based on George R.R. Martin's A Song of Ice and Fire (ASOIAF). *GotG = Guardians of the Galaxy *GSN = Grumpy Sutcliff Nonnies *HIMYM = How I Met Your Mother *HTGAWM = How to Get Away with Murder *ITT = in this thread *LL = "Link links!" (unless you're an spnanonhaven/FFA bimemer, in which case it stands for "Leonidaslion") *MCU = Marvel Cinematic Universe. Includes (at least) the Thor, Avengers, Iron Man, and Captain America movies, as well as the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. TV series in its continuity. *MFVW/MFCW = Mantis Fuck Vore Consent World, an FFA-originated offshoot of DFRW/A/B/O. *MLP, MLP:FiM = My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Meme critter Pinkie Pie either hails from there or named herself after one of the characters. *MNF = Medium Name Fan *MSF = Migratory Slash Fan[dom]. Refers to fandoms transiently popular with certain, particularly big-name slash fans, often with white-cock juggernaut pairings. *NFHA = Nathan Fillion Hating Anon *NN = cofounder of OTW. A BNF under a pseud. (Using the full legal name to connect it to the pseud: not okay on meme per mods.) *NNF = No Name Fan. Very rarely also LNF, Little/Low Name Fan. *OAA = Overly Aggressive Anon *OEA = Overly Earnest Anon *OLA = Overly Literal Anon *OMD = Original Male Dog *OTW = Organization for Transformative Works *OUAT = Once Upon a Time. TV show based on fairytales, on which step-grandparent/step-grandchild incest is not intergenerational and a major pairing. *POI = Person of Interest. TV show/MSF starring Michael Emerson from Lost and Jim Caviezel a.k.a. Jesus Cavesus *RPF, RPS = Real-Person Fic, Real-Person Slash *SJ, SJW = social justice, social justice warrior. *SnK/AoT = Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan, popular manga/anime series *STID, ST:ID = Not in fact a sexually transmitted ailment, but Star Trek: Into Darkness (the 2013 movie, second in the ST:AOS continuity) *SW: TFA = Star Wars: The Force Awakens. Often just "TFA." *TSN = On FFA, usually refers to The Social Network (2010 slashbait film), more rarely to The Sentinel (1990s slashbait TV series) *TW = 1. Teen Wolf. 2. Torchwood. 3. Trigger warning. Depends on context. *TYWAU = Things You Wouldn't Admit Unanon. One of the common threads on the meme, usually on the first page. *WS = He who shall not be named, for he is a notorious self-googler and will show up to act out on meme. *WSJ = On meme, normally Weekly Shounen Jump, a major manga magazine, rather than the Wall Street Journal. (Some content cribbed from FFA's profile page. For some concepts mentioned on this page, there may be more information at Fanlore.org.) Category:All About Us